


Invitation

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Dean bumps into a handsome stranger, what will become of them?





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or story ideas feel free to share with the class.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Dean struggled to balance his coffee and pie in one hand and his jacket and bag in the other. It only took a slight bump in the shoulder to send both Dean and a stranger to the ground.

“Hey! You should watch where you’re-” Blue eyes met green and Dean froze, right in front of him was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. His dark hair stook out in all directions, he had tattoos running all the way up his arms, his ears were both pierced and he had a small nose piercing. His eyes were the definition of blue.

“I’m so sorry,” oh, and his deep voice was not helping the embarrassing tightening in Dean’s pants. “I’ll buy you another coffee and more pie.” The man said as he got up and offered his hand to Dean. Dean grabbed his hand, still mesmerized, and the man helped him up. “My name is Castiel in case you were wondering.” Dean caught a glint of something metallic from inside Castiel's mouth, a tongue piercing?

“That’s a weird name,” Dean blurted. _Smooth Winchester_ , Dean thought. Cas laughed, he _laughed_ , and Dean thought he might die on the spot, he already loved that laugh. 

“My parents thought is would be a good idea to name us after angels,” Cas scoffed, “anyway, is there anywhere you need to be..."

"Dean, my name is Dean."

"Okay Dean, how about we get some lunch?"

“Sure, Cas.”

“Nicknames already, Dean? At least let me buy you dinner first,” Cas chuckled. Dean blushed, hard.

"Is that a promise or an invitation?"

Cas grinned, "are you free tonight?" Dean nodded, "it's an invitation then."

After dinner, Dean found out what it felt like to kiss someone with a tongue piercing. 


End file.
